Traveling Back to Teach
by Ichigo Cherry
Summary: Harry and Snape, yes, he is alive!, are sent back into Harry's parents' 7th year at Hogwarts to teach DADA. How do you think they will do? Let alone, their wives come in and help them teach. Is this going to be good, or complete chaos?
1. Chapter 1: Teach us DADA

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No, no, some other famous person does. I will tell you that I own Hazel Potter, since she is my own creation!**

Chapter 1: Teach us DADA

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter and Severus, I assume your trip went well?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Bloody Hell, I still hate Floo Powder!"

"Language Mr. Potter." Severus said.

"So what are we doing here Headmistress?" Harry asked.

"Well you see I was looking through the Hogwarts history book, as all good headmasters should do, and I came across this." McGonagall held up the book and it flashed the pictures and words below: Professor Harry Potter DADA 1976-77, Professor Severus Snape DADA and Potions (Substitute).

"WHAT?" Harry and Snape both yelped. Snape was hardly ever surprised- well not enough to show it on his face.

"Wait, why am I a substitute!"

"It appears that year we didn't have the 'right' teachers for the jobs- let alone to say none were available at the moment. I am sending you both back in time to go and teach Harry's parents 7th year at Hogwarts. Do me a favor, and try not to go and risk changing our past and future. Especially you Mr. Potter. Severus, I don't think I need to say it twice."

Both men nodded quickly, not wanting to see McGonagall fuming.

"What about Ginny and the others?" Harry asked nervously when he thought about Ginny learning the truth about where he was going.

"I will alert the family. Now off you two go." They were both about to object, but the world started to spin around.

There was no turning back now.

They landed into Dumbledore's office- the old man who was still alive back then.

"Now who are you two?" asked a white bearded man gasped; you could see he was in shock, since his muggle candy was almost about to enter his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Interviewed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No, no, some other famous person does. I will tell you that I own Hazel Potter, since she is my own creation!**

…

"**Now who are you two?" asked a white bearded man gasped; you could see he was in shock, since his muggle candy was almost about to enter his mouth. **

Chapter 2: Getting Interviewed by a Dead Man

Harry and Snape both looked at the man who they knew dead sitting right in front of them. They were both shocked. Again, something Snape rarely did.

"Once again, I ask who you two are." They could see Dumbledore was about to flash out his wand, so it was best to speak now.

"Hello sir, my name is Harry Rettop, I came to sign up for the position of DADA."

"Hello Albus, my name is Severus Tale, and I would like to teach whatever is available."

Albus was deeply shocked, something you wouldn't see from him. Not to mention Severus called him by his first name, not many people do unless he knows them really well, and he knows he has never seen this man in his life. Though Harry and he have something about them that seem familiar, but the old man couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ah yes, well, um… what are you qualifications?"

Harry answered, "I was the top of my class in DADA, and all my other classes were good too. I scored O's in ¾ of my classes, and E's in the rest."

Severus snorted and answered, "I on the other hand exceeded in everything with O's, especially in Potions." Harry gave him a glare, and then turned back to Dumbledore.

Albus noticed Harry looked a lot younger than Severus; he looked like he just got out of school.

He also noticed that they were not nervous under his gaze, which was strange, because he was the most powerful wizard in the world; Tom was second.

"Well, I must say that you both exceed to what I am looking for. You would both get the job if you do me one favor."

"Anything Dumbledore."

"Could you please show me your left arm. As you can see, these are dark times with Voldemort," he was amazed none of them flinched or gasp like most people do, "and because of that, we all need to be cautious."

He saw them glance at each other; they didn't know what would happen next if he found out the truth.

Harry was the first to show his arm, and Albus's fears wash away. Then he turned to Severus, and Severus let out a sign. He slowly rolled up his arm; Albus's fear ebbed back in when he saw the dark mark black on Severus's skin.

"Severus, I must say that I don't know what to say." Albus was sure to make a note to the Ministry of Magic, and send this Death Eater to Azkaban.

"With all due respect sir," Harry started as though he read his mind, "this man is not who you think he is. Sure he might be a Death Eater, but he joined so he could spy on Voldemort." He could even say his name and not flinch; something was off about this boy.

"Not to mention, he has helped the world in many ways you would not think possible. He is a man you could trust with your life, and I could bet my life for it too." Harry said while thinking, "Yah, but I'm the boy who just won't die!"

Dumbledore was surprised how this boy could put his life on the line for a Death Eater. Was the boy under the Imperious Curse? No, he doesn't look like he is, but he does emit power that Dumbledore has never felt before in his life.

This boy named Harry could be strong enough to even defeat Voldemort! (He has no idea.) With what the boy had given him, maybe both of them could enter the Order, and put an end to this terrible war. Albus snapped out of his thoughts, and refocused his attention back to the two men sitting patiently in front of him.

"I must say, you are both qualified for the job. Mr. Rettop, you are now the new DADA teacher, and Mr. Tale, you maybe the substitute for Potions and DADA since you are here. Who knows when one of our teachers needs a break?"

"Ah, so that's why I became the substitute; it's because of the Dark Mark. Dumbledore doesn't trust me yet." Snape thought, but nodded as he did get a job and could just wonder around the school to prepare future lessons.

"Now, I assume you two might need to go to Diagon Alley and get ready for the school year. After all, it is only a day or two away." The men nodded and got up ready to leave.

"Oh and Mr. Rettop, Mr. Tale," they turned around, "welcome to Hogwarts."

They both smiled and turned away to head off to get their supplies.

…

"Headmistress McGonagall, do you know where are husbands are?" Two people in black robes with their heads covered walked in to McGonagall's office.

"Yes, right now they are teaching at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean? Harry is the Head Auror, he doesn't need a job at Hogwarts."

"Yah, and sure Sev. was a Potion's teacher, but that doesn't mean he can do this. He has a well job as well."

"Where are they? We want to talk to them."

"Well Mrs. Potter, you cannot contact any of them at the moment."

"And why is that?" Ginny was getting furious now that she couldn't even talk to her own husband.

"Because they are not even in this time period."

The two women led out a gasp. "What do you mean Professor?"

"Meaning, they are now teaching at Hogwarts in the year 1977."

"We want to go there now, please."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, but that I cannot admit into consideration."

"And why the bloody not?"

"You see, those two are actually teachers in the year 1977. Albus didn't have anyone to teach DADA that year, so Harry and Severus went."

"Why did my husband Sev. have to go?"

"Apparently he too was in the book of history for Hogwarts: Headmaster's Guide."

"Let me see that book then." McGonagall sighed and opened the book to the year 1977.

"See, there they are." She pointed at their faces. Harry was smiling radiantly with power, while Severus looked like he had other things to do.

"Professor, what is this?" point to the picture below the two men.

"Bloody Hell! It's us!"

It was true, underneath the two men were two girls with their names shimmering underneath: Professor Ginny Weasley DADA (assistant), Professor Hazel Snape DADA and Potion (substitute).

"You see Professor, we are going there now!"

"Yes, yes. I see. Well then, here is a time turner. Right now it is a porkey that will take you to that time period. At the end of the year, obliterate their minds, and give the time turner the appropriate number of turns to return back here."

"Yes, Professor." They said in unison.

They grabbed the time turner said their last good- byes before the sand started to surround them.

They disappeared. Headmistriss McGonagall sighed and sat back in her chair. It had been a rough day.

"You're doing well." Albus said on the wall.

"Yes Albus, but who knows what trouble I have caused." Albus's eyes were twinkling and McGonagall gave a weak smile.

**Hi, hope you are enjoying this. You see that button on the bottom? Click and Review, I don't care if it is good or bad, as long as I get one, it encourages me to write faster. I love Harry Potter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No, no, some other famous person does. I will tell you that I own Hazel Potter, since she is my own creation!**

…

**They disappeared. Headmistress McGonagall sighed and sat back in her chair. It had been a rough day.**

"**You're doing well." Albus said from the wall.**

"**Yes Albus, but who knows what trouble I have caused." Albus's eyes were twinkling and McGonagall gave a weak smile.**

Chapter 3: The First Day of School

It was the first day back into Hogwarts, and everyone was coming back excitedly. Harry and Severus found their seats at the Head Table, waiting for the students to arrive.

For someone to get the job of the jinxed DADA must be crazy or brave… maybe both.

(I wonder what Harry and Sev. are?)

Then the children started to pile in. One or two or groups would enter talking and laughing- glad to be back. After all, Hogwarts is like another home; it was the best place to be.

Harry saw his dad and his father's friends laughing their way into the Grand Hall, not noticing the new teachers. Harry was surprised how calm and joyful the scene was.  
>Peter, the future traitor, actually looked like he was happy; what on Earth made him change his mind and join the Dark Lord?<p>

Snape on the other hand was staring at Lily. Oh how beautiful she looked- happy and alive. She was laughing cheerfully with her friends. It was nice to see her angry expression when she refused Potter… again. Snape had to smile at this.

…

When the Marauders finally took their seats, with Lily and her friends sitting next to them, they looked up to see who was new.

"Wow Prongs, never knew you had a secret twin! I thought we were best friends."

"Shut up Padfoot, I'm an only child, remember!"

"Yah, but he looks just like you!"

James looked up and saw it was true. The new teacher had his messy, black hair, the same style of glasses, the same physical characteristics, and everything. They could pass off as twins! Well, him being the most handsome of course.

He glanced from the corner of his eyes and saw Evans was looking at the Head Table too. She took one glance at it, and looked away, her cheeks were blushed red.

James looked back up at the table and saw his twin self was looking at their table and was smiling. The man next to him reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was more concerned with Evans.

"What does that teacher have that I don't have?" James thought out loud.

"What do you ever mean Prongs?" Sirius answered in a mocking tone.

"He must be the new DADA teacher. I hope this one is better than the others. Last year we didn't learn anything. This year we need to learn something; after all, it is our last year here." Remus said in a sad voice. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts. This was the place where he actually could show his true self- a bit about being a werewolf.

"Aww Moony, that is so touching." Sirius pretended to shed a tear. "Anyways, more to important business, what prank are we going to pull on the new teachers?"

"Hey, don't forget to include those disgusting Slytherin!"

"Oh Prongs how could I ever forget?" Sirius said like his friend doubted his abilities.

Peter was nodding furiously, happy to be a part of the conversation.

"Anyways, that new DADA teacher is making my girl swoon over him. What does he have that I don't have?"

"Hm… maybe he doesn't have a big head, doesn't pull pranks, actually looks mature, probably does his homework, etc. I could go on if you want." Remus said sweetly while the other two friends sniggered.

James pouted.

Remus looked back up at the Head Table. He let out a shiver; that man up there that looked like Prongs gave off this strong aura- like he wasn't the right guy to mess with. He let his thoughts wonder for a bit, but let it slip away when the Sorting Hat gave its song and the first years looking nervous and relieved.

_Oh another great year has come and gone._

_I actually had to wake up at dawn!_

_So put me on top of your head,_

_And I will tell you what you desire._

_Don't worry I'll be done soon so you can all be fed._

_Now for the Houses, man am I on fire!_

_Put you in Hufflepuff, now that is where they are loyal._

_But don't get too cocky, you are not really royal._

_Put you in Ravenclaw, now that is where they require the brains_

_They know where to head with, their high achieving aims._

_Put you in Slytherin, now that is where you will find your true self,_

_But heed my warnings, or it may be disastrous to your health_

_Put you in Gryffindor, the bravest of the bold_

_The purest, the richest, all that gold!_

_Now put me on top of your head to be sorted_

_Don't worry I don't bite_

_You will be escorted_

_To the wonderful table that has your site._

_So put me on forever more_

_For I am the Sorting Hat, that we all so wonderfully adore!_

Everyone clapped, but no one clapped harder than the Gryffindor. The Marauders were probably the ones who clapped the most just to get attention. Lily was rolling her eyes at Sirius and James. Harry gave a soft chuckle, and Severus gave a short grin before turning back to his unemotional face.

The Sorting took place. It was very entertaining with all the clapping and yelling- not to mention one first year looked so scared, he almost fainted.

When that was all over, Professor Dumbledore stood up to give the news for the New Year.

"I welcome you all, new and old, back for a spectacular year. I want to remind all first years to stay out of the Forbidden Forest (Sirius snorted, "They call it 'forbidden' for a reason.", only to be shushed by Remus.). I would also like to announce our new teachers. This here is Professor Rettop and Professor Tale. Professor Rettop will be your new DADA teacher, while Professor Tale will be the substitute, and will come in from time to time to help out. I want you all to treat them with respect and enjoy the feast!"

Then when the food was supposed to appear, the Grand Hall doors burst open. Two people in black robes with their heads covered entered the room. All those who knew defense spells stood up and held up their wands in fear and caution.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore cried from the Head Table, but none of the two people took notice. One was glaring at the Griffindor's table and rushed over there.

The hooded person was hovering over James and everyone there got scared, not knowing what to do next. The hooded person's partner slowly joined her, knowing carefully not to get in her way.

James looked up to see a glimpse of red hair, and before he could make a comment, the hooded person slapped him across the face. The slap echoed off the halls.

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING! OH THAT'S RIGHT, NOTHING! YOU STUPID PIG HEADED FOOL! IF PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL DIDN'T TELL US WERE YOU GUYS WERE, I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED BY DEATH EATERS! THEN I HEAR FROM HER THAT YOU WENT BACK IN TIME TO TEACH! IF YOU WERE TEACHING, WHY ARE YOU NOT AT THE HEAD TABLE! LOVE GRIFFINDOR THAT MUCH? ALTHOUGH I DO NOT BLAME YOU, BUT SERIOUSLY, GET A BRAIN AND THINK BEFORE YOU JUMP INTO ACTION! I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY! WELL, STOP STARING AT ME WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN AND ANSWER ME!"**

James was shocked, and gave a quick glance to his friends for help, but they were all big eyed not knowing what to do next or trying to not get sucked into this woman's wrath. His left cheek was still hurting- it was a hard slap. He was slowly taking in on what that woman said.

James glances to the woman behind her still with her hood on, yet he could tell it was another woman- since she was laughing her head off.

"Hahahaha Ginny, you're talking to the wrong guy!"

"WHAT? Then where is he?" The girl named Ginny was screaming.

"Um… Ginny?" Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from. It was coming from their new DADA teacher Professor Rettop. Ginny spun around and her eyes turned wide.

She looked back at James, and then back up at the teacher, and then back at James. "Opps, sorry."

With that she was walking fast towards Professor Rettop. Everyone was watching, forgetting their wands still in their hands. However, all their attention turns away from Ginny to the other girl in the hood.

The girl bent down and whispered into James' ear, "Sorry about my friend's temper; it's a red head thing." She gave a kiss on James' slapped check before walking to the Head Table to join her mad friend.

Lily actually felt a little sting in her heart when she saw this mysterious girl kiss Potter. "Wait, why am I feeling like this? Potter is just an arrogant git!" Lily thought.

Ginny was still screaming at their teacher named Harry, but why is his last name Potter? Wasn't it Rettop?

Albus was watching them shrewdly for any clues on who they might be. The other girl took off her hood, only to reveal another red head, but she wasn't screaming. She was looking down at Professor Tale.

You could see he was stumbling, trying to find the right answer. He was trying to tell her almost anything about why they were here and all- as long as she wasn't mad at him, he was fine.

When all this calmed down, Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the strangers finally looked up to realize he was there. Both girls were taken back- "Strange." Dumbledore thought.

"Dumbledore!" They both said in unison.

"Yes, now that we got everything in order, why don't you explain what is going on?"

"Professor Dumbledore, this is my wife Ginny, and she will be helping me teach." Albus nodded, getting the hint that they were going to talk later.

"Albus, this is my wife Hazel, and I guess she will be helping me with whatever, or causing mayhem. Don't worry, I still love you dear." Severus added hastily.

"Well then, why don't we head into my office now?" All the strangers nodded at this and left the Hall. Once the doors closed shut, the chattering began.

"You were just slapped by a random woman!" Lily said.

"Yah, a hot one, did you get a load of her sister too! Man you lucky dog you! You get slapped, and then a kiss!" Sirius said. With that, Lily felt a tug on her heart again.

"Why do I feel like I am being stabbed with knives?" Lily thought, but blew it away, trying to make the pain in her heart go away.

They were still talking while stuffing themselves. They were talking about the entrance and who these strangers were and all.

"Do you think they are Death Eaters?"

"Sirius, stop talking with your mouth open; it's disgusting!"

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow since we have class with him." Remus said thoughtfully. He too was pondering on the mysterious guests.

"Hey Prongs, why did that gorgeous woman say Harry James Potter, when he is known as Professor Rettop?"

"I don't know Padfoot, but that is something we will have to figure out tomorrow!"

"Along with our prank!"

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten?" James said dramatically.

"Are you still playing pranks? Honestly Potter, when are you ever going to grow up?" Lily stated.

"Well, if I was not grown up, how come I am Head Boy?" James responded.

Lily's eyes grew and rebutted, "What, Dumbledore's made you Head Boy? Impossible!"

"That's what we said too, but it happened." Sirius said sadly.

"Looks like you'll have to spend a lot more time with me now. I say we start now if you want Evans?"

"In your dreams Potter!"

"Yah, but my dreams are slowly taking affect." James said dreamily.

Lily snorted and left with the first years to show them to their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth be Told

**I want to thank you all! _**

**Especially:**

**Adding to their Favorites-**

**BybBella**

**Bigrig56**

**Bookworm299**

**Adding to their Alerts-**

**Crazy-Sly Angel Cullen**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**Thank you for reviewing too! It made me jump and down like crazy- minus the soda.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but if I did, I would probably be rolling in money. Yet, here I am, typing… I own Hazel Potter though, after all, she is MY created character!**

…

"**In your dreams Potter!"**

"**Yah, but my dreams are slowly taking affect." James said dreamily.**

**Lily snorted and left with the first years to show them to their rooms.**

Chapter 4: Truth be Told- We're From the Future

The four strangers reentered Dumbledore's office. All of them sat down without a care in the world- mostly Severus.

Albus thought this really strange. He sat down behind his desk and put his head on his hands, perceptively looking at them.

"Well, would you like to explain yourselves?"

No one made a sound. The wives were looking at their husbands, all sharing their thoughts through their gazes. They all nodded in agreement and faced Dumbledore once more.

"Hello Albus, my name is Harry James Potter, and we come from the future."

Now this surprised Dumbledore a lot- he would have thought they were working with Death Eaters, or something more general, not people from the future!

The look on Dumbledore's face made all the future people smile. It was a once in a life time experience to see Dumbledore show an expression like that.

Albus quickly gain back his composer and nodded.

"I see, and what kind of future may you be from?"

"The one where Voldy went moldy." Hazel said in a high pitch tone. Ginny and Harry sniggered, while Severus flashed out a grin.

"Voldemort is gone in your time? What happened?" Dumbledore wasn't sure if he could trust them.

"My big brother defeated him!" Hazel said.

"Amazing, and who might be your big brother." Albus was making a mental note to congratulate and protect whoever was going to be the world's savior.

"Him." Hazel pointed to Harry.

"You did?" Albus was looking at the one and only man who defeated the Dark Lord.

"I had a lot of help." Harry started.

"Yah, but he was the one who ended it once and for all. He is just too modest to admit it." Ginny finished.

"So, do you have any relations to Mr. James Potter?"

"Yes, I am his son."

"And I am his daughter! We are both twins!"

"I see, so it is to believe that your parents are James and Lily then." They both nodded. "Good, then that means my plan worked for making both of them Head Boy and Girl." Albus thought. (WOW, Dumbledore playing match- maker!)

"Now who might you two be?"

Ginny went first, "My name is Ginny Weasley. Well, now it is Ginny Potter." She showed Dumbledore her left hand to prove they were married.

"Well then you have my congratulations." Albus said with a nod. It brought him joy to see his students have a happy ending.

Hazel snorted, "Yah, the red hair and temper were the complete package. She was a shoe in to marry Harry." Ginny gave her a glare, but her eyes were laughing.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with amusement. "Now who might you be?"

"Albus, I am Severus Snape." This made Dumbledore collapse his arms and lean forward to see if it was true. It was. This man was the exact older version of Severus, but he looked more dashing and flowing with power; well, not more than himself of Harry, but certainly a lot!

He could see why Voldemort would want him on his side.

"Well then, I see that this is straightened out. Now how did Harry defeat Voldemort?"

"Sorry sir, but that isn't my words to say. It could mess up the whole, delicate timeline." Harry said. The others nodded in agreement.

"And sir, please don't try and get into our heads or figure it out. Just let things be. It will be for the best." Harry said sadly.

Albus could see in Harry's emerald eyes were filled with mixed emotions; he must have been through a lot of sacrifices for their future world to be finally at peace.

"I understand. Also, I understand that at the end of the year you all will have to obliterate our minds and return to your time." They all nodded in unison.

"Do you have a way back?" The girls nodded.

"Yes sir, we have a time turner that will take us back by the end of the year."

"Very well then, I bid you good night. You will need it for tomorrow's classes; especially with the seventh years." They all got his clue on the Marauders and flashed out grins.

"Oh don't worry Professor, we know."

And with that, they let to their dorms to have a good night's rest, for tomorrow they knew it would be interesting.

**Hi again. Did you like it? I have the plan so far, but I will probably get writer's block along the way. So please bear with me if I don't update for a while. Thank you. _**


End file.
